


Burning Hearts, Breaking Bones

by ladyrabidfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrabidfangirl/pseuds/ladyrabidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables have turned on Jim Moriarty, but not for long....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hearts, Breaking Bones

Jim surveyed the padded room lazily, counting each crack in the cushioned walls, noting each faded smear of dried blood lining the walls. His arms were locked into place by a similarly stained straight jacket; a far cry from his usually well pressed pristine suit. In fact, he was almost unrecognizable as he was now; hair was disheveled from where rough fingers had fisted through the matted locks and held him close, head throbbing in beat to his heart as a blossoming bruise formed on the side of his cheek and temple from when he’d last been “temperamental”. But, however free his captor had been with his backhands, Jim had been through worse beatings. The pain had been a welcome distraction. The silence and darkness which followed, less so; the white walls had bleached his mind, sent his brain scrambling for anything to occupy itself. He found himself wishing for the taste of blood, the touch and taunting sweetly crooned words against ear if only to escape this feeling of helpless /boredom/. Of course, his captor knew this; counted on it to break him. It was foolish really; the vacant stare Jim fixed against the sunken wall was anything but. Jim focused on the echoing sound of leather boots against concrete; five steps, before the hinges creaked and harsh white light filtered into his cell as the sunken door swung open to reveal his captor.

He let out a deep breath, dark amber eyes falling shut as he let his shoulders slump and tremble. He squinted up into the light, using the blinding brilliance to affect a wide eyed guileless look of wonder as his gaze adjusted and refocused on the dark towering figure in something that could be mistaken for awe. After weeks of snarled curses, veiled threats and vicious sweetly murmured taunts carefully constructed to tear at every insecurity the other possessed; Jim played the part of doe-eyed traumatized victim perfectly. But by god, if they tried to spoon feed him again; he’d more than try to bite off their fingers.

His captor smiled in return, moving to cup Jim’s cheek, callused worn fingers digging in cruelly into the purpled bruise.

“Learned your lesson, have you, Jimmy? Are you going to be a good for me today?”

Jim allowed himself to flinch, just once, before he pressed his cheek against the familiar hand, nuzzling lightly as he imagined taking each of those digits into his mouth and biting them clean off even as his lips brushed gently against the tips of the other’s fingers.

“Yes, Sebastian. I-I’ve missed you.”

Jim let a vapid smile stretch across his cracked lips. His gaze intent on Sebastian’s expression, looking for that momentary flash of weakness which was sure to follow; the crinkle at the edge of those weathered blue eyes, a softening of the sniper’s expression even as his fingers continued to splay possessively across his cheek. Sebastian’s fingers traced down the nape of Jim’s neck, causing the other to shiver in response as he forced his chin back to meet the other’s gaze.

“I know you have, sweetheart. But it’s alright, Jimmy. I’m here now…”

His sniper had always been sentimental, and it had been Jim’s mistake to indulge him. What Jim had thought was the perfect foundation for a loyal toy soldier had become the basis for an overbearing possessive keeper. Jim had been busy; missing the protective glances, the frowns as he played his more daring games, the slight maneuvering of his schedule beneath a growing infatuation. The novel experiment in fashioning a live-in companion of his own had turned sour when his bodyguard had become proprietary, losing sight of his place as yet another distraction and fixating on the consulting criminal as a prize to be won- prey to be hunted. In honesty, Jim had underestimated Sebastian, thinking him a manageable pawn. Sebastian had caught him off guard, refusing him for the first time and locking him away like an overgrown child- ferreting him off to his padded tower when he thought that Jim’s games with his pet detective were too dangerous.

Sebastian had forgotten just how dangerous Jim was; thinking him a pet to be coddled.

Jim would remind him otherwise

The sniper tangled his fingers through Jim’s tangled dark curls, kneeling down to brush a gentle kiss against the consulting criminal’s forehead as he said softly.

“I’ve missed you too, Jimmy…so…very much.”

Jim licked his lips in a calculated fashion, feeling a flash of triumph as he drew Sebastian’s speculative gaze to his mouth. The sniper trailed off, fingers slipping down against the straps which held back his arms.

It may have been a misstep, encouraging Sebastian’s infatuation, but it would prove to be the sniper’s eventual downfall.

After all, his Tiger had always been greedy.

Jim sat up, shuffling forward on his knees as he nuzzled into the side of Sebastian’s neck like an over eager kitten, letting the bridge of his nose drag against the sniper’s stubbled jaw, noting a hint of sweat, gunpowder and a familiar note of cologne. He let his hot breath brush against the sniper’s adam’s apple.

“Have you really? It doesn’t seem like it…It’s been so long since you last visited. Please….Sebby.”

Jim resisted the urge to bite down at the juncture of Sebastian’s neck, instead letting his tongue flicker and trace the other’s carotid artery. Jim let out a soft exhale of breath, the briefest of smiles flashing across his face before he nipped playfully at the sniper’s bottom lip and purred.

“Can I ….Can I have more than a kiss?”

“Of course you can, love…”

Sebastian licked his lips, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist to hold the lithe man flush against him. The sniper leaned forward, kissing Jim hungrily with a low growl. Jim smirked; his Tiger had always been over eager and easy to please. Jim gave as good as he got; deepening the kiss till he tasted blood, letting loose the urge to mark to reclaim to hurt the sniper who dared to think he could tame him. Sebastian pressed Jim against the padded wall, pinning the consulting criminal easily as he said softly,

“God, Jim….I love you.”

Jim licked his lips, pressing their foreheads together, a smug knowing grin spreading across his face as he felt the familiar warm length press against him as he said.

“I know, Sebby.”

Sebastian nipped and sucked lurid red marks down the column of Jim’s pale neck, marking the other fastidiously. The sniper murmured urgently, fingers dragging along the pale strip of skin of Jim’s navel as he said, “’You’re perfect like this…And all mine. Fuck, I just want to keep you….to keep you safe, right?”

Jim wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, letting out a gasp, looking up at the sniper from beneath his lashes, cheeks flushed a light pink as he bared his neck to the other and said softly,

“Yes….all yours…God…I just want to touch you, Tiger….please.”

Sebastian pulled away, breathing heavily, gaze narrowed as he took in the sight of Jim flushed and squirming in the straightjacket, lips bruised and stained with blood; looking wide eyed and vulnerable and needy. His fingers fumbled with the straps, blue gaze hard as he said gently, “Of course, Jim…Anything you want. Just…as long as you behave yourself, hm?”  
Jim tried to make himself look smaller, looking at the sniper from beneath his fringe as he said in a soft whine, “Yes, Sebby…I’ll be good. Just please…”  
Sebastian’s fingers dragged over Jim’s taut stomach as he tugged the yellowed jacket above the consulting criminals head. Jim shivered, reaching out to trace Sebastian’s cheek gently as he said softly, “Thank you, Sebastian…”

Jim imagined himself digging his nails into Sebastian’s dark blue eyes, scratching them out as he tore off those plush lips and broke each bone in those large warm hands which held him so tenderly. Imagined breaking each and every one of the sniper’s teeth, bruising his knuckles on that chiseled jaw and bathing in the other’s blood; it was all so tempting. So very tempting.

But, Jim Moriarty didn’t get his hands dirty. Not for Sebastian.

Instead Jim smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against the sniper’s lips and sighed.

There were easier ways to deal with a man twice your size, easier ways to break them.

“I love you…”

Sebastian leaned into Jim’s hand, brushing a chaste kiss against the other’s palm.

“I’d do anything for you, Jim….Anything.”

Jim let out a low laugh, his nails digging in lightly against Sebastian’s cheek, leaving faint trails of raised red lines as he said, “I know…Oh, believe me…I know…”

Jim pressed a chaste kiss to Sebastian’s forehead; arms wrapped around the sniper’s shoulders as he leaned against the other, and said firmly, “Take me home, Tiger.”

 

* * *

 

Jim had to admire Sebastian; in the few weeks he’d been held hostage, the sniper had wrest control of his empire from his hands with relative ease. That was the thing with being the unseen head of a criminal organization: no one got to you because no one knew your face. Sebastian had done the one thing that had sealed his fate: he’d made a name for himself.

Now all Jim had to do was sit back and let the rest follow.

Sebastian was biddable enough, content to carry out his orders, refusing to allow the criminal out in the field, caging Jim within the plush apartment after ridding the flat of knives and locking the guns away; as if he could child proof the flat to suit the consulting criminal. But, for now, Jim could play at being harmless. In fact, he’d considered making it official- a new persona for a new game; Richard Brook.

**Author's Note:**

> Mm. It'd be interesting to replace Sebby with a Richard figure wouldn't it? Anywho, hoped you enjoyed this.  
> Also: I betcha you expected Jim to go apeshit didn't you?!
> 
> WHERE IS THIS GOING HAH YES IT ALL INEVITABLY ENDS IN FLAMES.  
> Also: the title should be rethought but I can't think of anything better.


End file.
